What We Do For Fun
by SliverStars
Summary: Since their boyfriends out... Samuel want to play a game with Goten... but Goten got a dirty game that he want to play... Yaoi! GotenxOC(MALE) One-Shot! (Redoing it pretty soon...But don't know when..)


**A/N: Here is a GotenxOC(Yaoi) If you have saw my profile... yeah it saids that i HATE Goten x OC... I only hate Goten being with Orignal FEMALES characters... yep it also Goes for the RRB'S(The Rowdyruff Boys),Trunks,Goku,Vegeta... etc.. Here.. enjoy some sexy GotenxSamuel yaoi~! And for the note... this took 10 years after the Buu Saga so this happend after the final episode in a few mounts later..**

 **WARNING: This will contain same gender having sex... if you don't like it... then why are you reading this? Turn back now..**

 **I don't own The PowerPuff Girls or Dragon Ball,Z,GT(Which is not canon) and Goten or Trunks or Brick or Blossom or Berserk... Samuel belongs to me only**

 **What We Do For Fun..**

 **Couple: Samten/SamuelxGoten/Gotemuel(Weird couple name XDD)**

 **Rated: M**

 **Yaoi**

 **Seme: Goten**

 **Uke: Samuel**

 **Goten Age: 17**

 **Samuel Age: 16 1/2**

* * *

"Where is Brick-kun and Trunks-kun..." Samuel laid back on the bed upside down.. Samuel who used to be a powerpuff and sent to the DBZ Universe and turn into a human included with his brothers The RowdyRuff Boys and also his friends The Powerpuff Girls.. with his long orange hair flow on the bed with his shiny green eyes... watching Goten who was sitting on the floor wondering where is his Trunks is at..

"I don't know... but Trunks-kun never been gone for so long.." Goten crossed his arms looking worried.. "Ughh... Truuuuunks-kuuuuun..."

*With Brick and Trunks*

The long haired orange boy has his hands in his pockets walking with Trunks.. "Dude... i didn't knew Bloss was bisexual..."

Trunks looked at Brick cocking his left eyebrows up.. "She WAS staring at Berserk.. with hearts in her eyes"

"Well... i didn't notice..."

"You don't notice anything..."

Brick looked at the other way.. "So... wanna check on your chibi and my shota...?"

Trunks smiled.. "Naw... let them have some time alone... if you know what i mean..." Trunks gave Brick the eyebrows making the Redhead chuckling.

"Yeah! So.. who do you think be on top?" "Maybe Goten... i don't know about Sammy..." Trunks scratch the back of his head...

Brick looked at the sky and stopped.. "Dude..? What wrong?"

Brick looked back at Trunks.. "I mostly think Goten would be on top.. But Sammy could be at top... c'mon we talk about this later..." "Okay..."

*With the two shotas...*

Samuel looked at the ceiling.. with that bored looked on his face.. "Goten-chan... are you bored?"

"Yeaaahhh..." Goten was laying on the floor while his head is on the pillow that the green eyed boy toss..

Samuel got up and stretch letting his spiky long orange hair flow.. "What do you think we could do Goten-chan?"

Goten turn over and saw him in front of him... looking down at him.. with his hands on his hips.. _"Dende... he looks so cute..."_

"Weelllll? Are we going to play video games? Or play basketball... watch a movie?" Goten got up and looked at the green eyed boy with his dark black onyx eyes...

"G-Goten-chan?" Goten began to blush and looked away.. "We.. could have s-sex.." Goten shut his eyes tightly.. "W-Why?" Samuel blushed harder.

"Our boyfriends are out... Blossom-chan is with Berserk... Dad.. and Mom.. also Gohan and the rest are out.. so... can we fucked eachother?"

Samuel looked away blushing.. _"S-Should... i.. what if Brick finds out? Or even Boomer or Butch... even Kobe!"_

The Greenhead boy looked at Goten.. with his clover green eyes looking inocent... "O-Okay... but be gentle with me... alright..."

Goten kiss Samuel forehead and rubbed his hair.. "Okay..." Goten pressed his lips toward the younger boy lips making Samuel surprised... Goten lips are soft... so soft that makes him relaxed...

"Mmmn... Go-Goten-chan"

"S-Sammy-kun..."

Both cute boys mess with their warm tongues and suck each other lips... and moan how good they kiss... Goten broke the kiss and was shocked..

"Wow... i never epected a good kisser from you Sammy"

"You too.. but our boyfriends are better kissers.." Samuel got on the bed... and looked at Goten... "Welll... are you coming on the bed or not?

Goten did as Samuel commended he pinned him on the bed making a devilish smirk.. 'G-Goten?!"

"Sorry Sammy... your not going to take control today shota..." Goten pulled up the Greenhead long sleeved shirt.. revealing his pink nubs.. Samuel squealed.. "Nice..." Goten chuckled.. His eyes glazes over his pale body.. "G-G-Goten-chaaaaaan..."

Goten licked his left pink nub.. while twisting the other pink nub.. "A-Ah! G-Goten!" Goten looked at him with his lustful eyes..

"Mmmmn~"

 _Slurp_

 _Lick_

 _Slurp_

 _Sucking_

"A-Ah! Goten-chan!" Samuel moaned.. then Goten stopped sucking and kiss his neck leaving a red mark, then goes down and pulled down his blue pants and took off his underwear.. Letting out his 8.7 inch dick... "Eep!" Samuel squealed..

"Wooooow... cute size for a 16 year old!" Goten giggled and began to lick the head making Samuel moan.. "A-Ah! G-Goten!

Goten snickered of his playboy antics... He loves how he does it... "Mmmn..." Goten put it his mouth softly and love how it taste

"Hnnn...ahh.." Samuel moan how warm Goten mouth is.. his tongue is so warm... Goten felt his balls and squeeze them also began to suck faster..."Mmmn!"

"A-Ah! G-Goten-chan!" Samuel began to moan louder.. and felt like he was going to blow his load... "O-Oh! Goten i'm bout to...!"

"Oh yes Sammy...! Blow your load all up in my mouth!" "CUMMING! Goten felt loads of sperm goes down through his throat and he lick the rest from his fingers..

"Mmmn... your cum taste so good Sammy..." Samuel smiled and giggled.. Goten tooked off his shirt then unbuckled his pants then took off his underwear as well.. letting out his 9 inch dick.. making Samuel having his jaw open to the bed..

"Like what you see?" Samuel didn't listen he was already sucking on Goten cock already.. "S-Sammy!" Goten was pretty much shocked to see this... Samuel tease him with his tongue.. and sucking on his hot rod.. moaning and kinda choking on it.. "Mmmmn... _sucking"_

"Ohhhh yessssss... Sammy i'm so close..." The green eyed boy started to suck faster and felt precum going down his throat, he kinda choked on it.. \

I'm... CUMMING~! Ah...ah...ah.." Samuel has sperm dripping from his mouth and loads of cum goes down his throat..

 _Pant_

 _Pant_

 _Pant..._

"The turn around..." Goten twirl his fingers. "Y-Yes sir..." Samuel turn around showing his pale butt making Goten go rock hard.. he drooled a lil bit.. so he licked his butthole.. "G-Gah! G-Goten-chaaaaaaannnnn..." "It feels so good does it?" Samuel nodded as the demi saiyan enter him with his tongue.. which was pretty warm..

"A-Ahhhhh... Goten tooked out his tongue and replace it with his dick near his enterance.. "Ready?" "Y-yes..." "Alright... here goes nothing..."

Goten put his dick in Samuel hole which was tight that makes Samuel moan louder in pain. "A-AHH!" "D-damn.. so fucking tight..." Goten began to hump him slowly and put him on his lap while Samuel has his arm around Goten neck..

"Ohh... G-Goten-chaaann.."

"S-Sammy-kuuuuuun.. ohh..." Goten smacked his ass.

"A-Ah! H-hey!"

"Sorry...I couldn't help myself... heheheheh.." Goten got something up his sleeve... he smacked his ass once more.

SMACK

"Ah!"

POW!

SMACK!

POW!

"Oooh!" Samuel moan with filled with a his creamy voice.

"Heheheheh... you love this don't cha.. you naughty little boy.."

"Y-YES~! Please Goten please hump me faster!" Samuel moan louder... Goten nodded and hump him faster.. and moan also groan as well..

 _Thurst_

"Ahh~!"

"Ohh Sammy~! I love you so much!" " I love you too Goten-chan!"

"I'm...!"

"Same here...!"

"CUMMMINNG~!"

Goten blew his climax all up in Samuel ass both boys collapsed on the bed.. panting and breathing...

"So..." Samuel turn to him smirking.. How does it feels conquering me?"

"Amazing... but hey.. round 2 is coming your way in a few hours... be ready babe..." "It much fun without our boys..." Both boys pressed their lip on each other... for a few mins...

*3 Hours later..*

"YO CHIBI, SAMMY~! WE BACK~! Trunks ran up stairs also Brick catch up as well...

"Hey boys~!" Samuel was wearing Goten clothes he had no underwear in Goten's pants that he is wearing.. Trunks and Brick stood in shock...

"S-Samuel... who clothes are those?" Brick pointed at Samuel clothes. Ohh! "These are Goten-chan clothes~!"

"WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Trunks and Brick scream. "Yep... Me and Goten was fucking eachother while you guys was gone... so we have sex.." "T-This gotta be a joke?!" Trunks eyes began to twitch. Brick eyes twitching as well.. "I-I-I-I d-don't believe it! I must be dreaming!"

"No all true..." Samuel chuckled and smirked.

"Yo babe~! Are you ready for round 2?" Samuel smiled and walk in the room and had his hands on his hips.. Trunks and Brick had their mouth open.. can't believe that there both shota's have sex.. Both older men fainted

"You know i'm am Goten... this time i'll be on top..."

* * *

Hope you enjoy this sexy one-shot~!

Coming Soon: Trunks x Brick or Bulma x Vegeta(I haven't done a straight fanfic in a long time! XDD)


End file.
